


Cats Will Play

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: Draco goes too far in attacking Hermione, and she decides to get back at him.Don't mess with the Smartest Witch of Her Age.





	Cats Will Play

"What's the matter, Mudblood? Cat got your tongue eh? Not so brave without Potter?" Draco sneered at Hermione. She was backed into a corner of the hallway leading away from the library, and he had Crabbe with him.

"I don't need Harry to protect me, I'm not afraid of you!" Hermione tried to stand firm against them. Getting cornered like this was a rookie mistake, she had simply lost track of time. And despite her brave words, she wished Harry was here, but he had been stricken by Dragon Pox like many others of their year and was currently quarantined in St. Mungo's.

"Oh, you're not?" Draco got an evil smile, and took out his wand: " _Diffindo!_ ".

Hermione ducked under the cutting spell, and quickly trained her own wand on her opponent: " _Expelliarmus_!"  
The disarming spell hit Draco, causing his wand to fly away. Not wasting the chance, Hermione cast again: " _Incarcerous!_ "  
Thick ropes wrapped around Draco, and he fell against Crabbe, knocking the trollish boy's wand out of his hand.

"Bastards," Hermione spat at the two, and cast two final spells: " _Stupefy, Stupefy_ ".  
"Now, what do I do with you? If I let you go, you're running off to Umbridge and will claim I attacked you..." she mused out loud. "Cat got my tongue, eh?" Hermione got an evil glare, and actually cackled.

–-

Draco woke up, and found the ropes were gone. "Stupid Mudblood will pay," he grumbled. He saw Crabbe lying on the floor next to him, and kicked the larger boy. "Wake up, dunderhead."  
Crabbe grunted as he woke. Meanwhile Draco got to his feet, and padded his pockets.  
"My wand? The Mudblood took my wand?" he said, slight panic in his voice.

"Boss, where are we?" Crabbe asked. Draco stopped feeling his pockets, and looked around. There was an impossibly large wooden pole next to them... his eyes followed it up, and saw it ended in an immense wooden plane, far above him.

"I... I have no idea," he admitted. Far to his right was what seemed to be a kind of mountain, only it was purple somehow. "Let's go over there," he suggested.

As they walked there, suddenly the ground started trembling. "Earthquake! Protect me!" Draco squealed, hugging Crabbe for support. The trembles became heavier, and suddenly an immense being, far larger than any giant seemed to be in the room with them... Draco looked up, terrified, as the giant knelt... and he recognised the bushy hair.  
"Granger? How did you turn yourself into a giant?" he asked in disbelief.

The giant smiled, then spoke: "I can't hear you, Draco. You're squeaking." Her voice was booming over them, and Draco's ears hurt. "You know, I've had more than enough of you," Hermione continued talking. Draco and Crabbe both covered their ears, but her voice still sounded strong and actually hurt.  
"You've been a pest since my first year, and I'd hoped you would learn from the punch I gave you back in our third. But it seems the inbreeding has removed all intelligence from the Malfoy line. So, I've had it with you. I suggest you find a good place to hide within the next ten minutes, because I have something fun in mind."

Draco glared up at the giant, not realising how ineffective it was. "When my father hears about this!" he threatened her.

Hermione didn't hear him, and wasn't interested anyway. She got back on her feet and walked away out of sight, the floor trembling as she went.

"What do you think she meant?" Crabbe asked.

"Don't know and don't care," Draco scoffed. "I'm getting Professor Snape or Umbridge, and the Mudblood will pay."

"I dunno boss, she seemed serious," Crabbe seemed doubtful.

"Maybe you're right," Draco mused. "Okay, I got it. I'll go hide behind this... thing," he indicated the 'mountain' they were near, "and you go find a teacher."

"But, didn't she say we should hide?" Crabbe sounded a bit afraid.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of that Mudblood! Giant or not, what can she do to us? We're Pureblood Men, and she is just a Muggleborn bint! Now off you go!" Draco ordered. Crabbe hesitated one moment longer, then walked off in the direction he thought she left, guessing that that would lead back to the school.  
Draco meanwhile started running for the 'mountain'. As he got near, he realised to his shock that it was an immense sofa. 'Why would Granger enlarge furniture as well?' he wondered, before the shocking realisation came that _she_ hadn't grown... _he_ had shrunk.  
"Granger, I'll have you expelled for this!" he yelled. If anyone had been in the room just then, they might have heard a squeak.

The floor started trembling again, and Draco saw her large legs come into view. "Fee-fi-fo-fum, I smell the blood of Death Eater scum," her voice boomed. Draco saw Crabbe stand in the middle of a vast open field – the floor – and straight in her line of sight. Crabbe proved he had _some_ brains, and started running away... but in one step she had closed the distance, and the next moment her hand closed around Crabbe, hiding him completely from view.

"Please, no! I'm sorry! Let me go, please!" Crabbe pleaded, as she lifted him up further. Draco looked on shivering in terror, what did the mad witch have planned?

"Crooksie? Dinner," Hermione said simply, and threw Crabbe up in the air. A large orange blur leapt into view, and Draco heard something snap shut. Next, Granger's cat Crookshanks was standing on the floor next to her legs, and the cat purred as he brushed up against his owner.  
"There's a good kitty," Hermione petted him. "Such a smart boy, too. Does Crooksie want another snack?"

Draco paled in terror as the cat stopped purring, and turned its head to focus on him. Somehow, it had spotted him straight away.  
"Keep that monster away from me! I'll stop bothering you and Potter!" Draco yelled, backing away further under the sofa. The cat stalked closer.  
"I'll pay you! I'll quit school and go to Durmstrang! Anything!"  
The cat crouched on its four legs, and stared down Draco. He pissed himself in fear, as the cat licked its lips... did he see blood on its teeth, or was he just imaging things?  
"Granger! Listen to me! Anything!" he pleased.

Crookshanks suddenly swiped with his front right paw, and his nails caught Draco's robe. Unable to do anything, he was pulled out from under the sofa, and found himself straight in front of its face.  
He trembled in fear as the cat opened his – to him – giant mouth... its face lowered over him...

It grew dark as the cat closed its mouth, and Draco wondered for a moment if he was dead already. But no, the cat seemed to want him without chewing... Draco realised he was sitting on the cat's tongue, and was being forced backwards. Desperately he tried to claw his way upwards, but it was to no avail... the cat swallowed, and Draco felt himself slide down, into its throat. He passed out from fear.

–-

"Welcome back, Harry," Hermione greeted her best friend. Harry had been declared fully cured, and could finally return to school.

"Thanks 'Mione," Harry gave her a smile. "I can hardly believe it, but I missed school, even Snape!"

"You didn't miss me? I feel heart-broken," Hermione pouted.

"Of course I missed you, you more than anything!" Harry was quick to say. "So, what's been happening at school? Draco still being a pest?"

"Funny you should ask," Hermione smirked.

Up in the Hospital wing, Poppy Pomfrey frowned. Crabbe and Draco were still catatonic... whoever had gotten to them, had trapped them in a very detailed nightmare, and their minds seemed locked. Thank Morgana for Hermione Granger, she thought. The Muggleborn witch had suggested letting her cat keep them company, as pets were apparently considered to have a positive effect on patients like the two Slytherins in the Muggle world.


End file.
